Touch The Void
by Sans Fire
Summary: The snow was fresh, powdery under their feet, and really they should have realised that it wasn't the best conditions, but of course they didn't have a thought of it, which ultimately led to their downfall. SasuNaru


**Title**: Touch The Void

**Summary**: The snow was fresh, powdery under their feet, and really they should have realised that it wasn't the best conditions, but of course they didn't have a thought of it, which ultimately led to their downfall. SasuNaru

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**: Yaoi (Gay Love), lemon

**Couple**: Sasuke and Naruto

**Themes**: Romance, Humour, Drama, Slight Angst.

* * *

**Touch The Void**

By Sans Fire

_In 2005 two young Japanese teens climbed up Annapurna, Himalaya's, Nepal. It's the most dangerous mountain in the world. _

The blonde gasped, clutching his sides as he walked.

"Teme..." He rasped out, "I can't do it! It's killing me!" And with that, he collapsed on the ground. The raven rolled his eyes, reaching down and hoisting him up.

"Dobe, it's just a few more minutes before the hotel. Stop being so dramatic."

"You're horrible." The 'dobe' growled, before his face turned coy, letting his sweet charm seduce the unsuspecting Uchiha. "Can't you carry me?" Sasuke drooped his head, letting out a deep breath before scooping the irritating teen up and throwing him onto his back, knowing that resistance is more than futile. "Yay!" He grinned, tying his arms around the pale neck and shuffling to get comfortable.

"Don't expect me to carry you up the mountain, baka, no matter how many god damn puppy dog eyes you send at me."

"Humph. I wouldn't. I can run up that mountain and sprint back down!"

"May I remind you, that you can't even walk to the hotel after swimming for 3 hours?"

"3 HOURS, damn it! I'm not good at swimming, stupid Sasuke!"

"Yeah, that's why it's good for you, it strengthens every muscle." The Uchiha flexed mockingly, smirking when the little blonde on his back head butted his shoulder blades.

"Fuck off."

"Hn. You know you love it." Naruto just let out an exasperated groan at his companions ridiculous inflated ego.

After another 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at a modern 5 star hotel with luxurious pools and high archways and settled down in their room.

Each relaxing on their own bed, they fell asleep early, to get a good nights sleep for the climb the next day.

--

The following morning, they woke super early, of course that involving Sasuke slamming his foot repeatedly into the snoozing boys side, and drove towards Annapurna.

After 5 hours of driving, arguing, smacking, and general boredom, they arrived.

"Alright dobe, packed and ready?"

"Yep."

"Come here."

"Teme! You don't need to _check_ my bag, I'm not 12!"

"Dobe, just get your ass over here so I can make sure you have everything."

"I'm not doing anything you tell me to do with my _ass_!" They both stopped before Sasuke smirked.

"You're such an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," The black eyes glanced up at the huge mountain before them.

"It's fucking big...Isn't it?"

"Yes, dobe, it's big."

"You ready?"

"Of course. You?" He snapped, glaring slightly.

"I was_ born _ready."

"Dobe."

They began began their trek to the mountain.

It was stunning, huge columns and pillars of crisp white snow, swirling and twisting around the mountain, like sugar dusted over dark, rich chocolate, that had been dribbled down a row of strawberries.

The stunning blue sky contrasted vividly, and the pureness of the it vaguely reminded Sasuke of Naruto's eyes.

They began their walk, along the sandy, pebbly ground, which was lined by lush green grass. Continuing for about 9 hours, they finally stopped when they were at the foot of the mountain.

"Let's set up base camp, then go to sleep."

–

After waking, they dressed, packed, and began their real walk. The snow was fresh, powdery under their feet, and really they should have realised that it wasn't the best conditions, but of course they didn't have a thought of it.

"So, have you gotten yourself a girl yet, teme?" The black eyes rolled.

"You're an idiot. Dobe, we live together, eat together, work together, sleep together-" The blonde sniggered making the perfect black eyebrow twitch. "You're a pervert."

"You said it."

"You thought it."

"Shut up, teme."

"To answer your stupid question, no, I don't have a '_girl_'."

"Geez, I bet the reason you're so uptight is because you've never been laid."

"Just because I've 'never been laid', as you so nicely put it, doesn't mean I'm uptight."

"But you are."

"Shut-Up." Sasuke snarled, a hint of breathlessness in his voice.

They continued up the mountain before they reached the glacier, the fresh snow crunching beneath their feet.

"This is stunning, isn't it?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"You've known me for 18 years, what do you think?"

Sasuke's POV.

We continued for another 7 hours, climbing along this snow/ice terrain, before we began our ascent.

It was hard, and the wind began to pick up when we were about 4500 feet, it was about -28C, and I watched as Naruto continued ahead.

As the air thinned, and the sky grew ever darker in an ominous wave, I felt we had to stop and sleep before exhaustion took over.

I felt my fingers burn as I tugged on the rope connecting us. I watched his neon orange (he insisted) hood turn and glance at me before nodding, remaining where he was as I climbed up to meet him.

"Let's camp here." I shouted over the boom of the wind whipping around us. He nodded again as we began hollowing out a snow cave into the gleaming white face of the mountain.

--

After we dug out about 5X5X3 meters into mountain face, we crawled inside, yanking a large snow bolder in front so that the wind wouldn't get in.

Sighing, we took off our rucksacks, leaning them against the entrance, and I starred at Naruto as he lay out the thick matt to lie on, then dragged out the thermal blanket above. It basically looked like a small, cramped double bed.

"Dobe, why didn't you just bring sleeping bags?" A vein on my forehead throbbed angrily as I surveyed what was meant to be where I was sleeping that night.

"This is a sleeping bag. Look, it zips up on the sides."

"Okay, right. But why didn't you just bring_ 2_ sleeping bags?"

"Because, teme, we have to share body heat!" I was so tempted to face plant.

"Body heat?"

"Yeah, remember when we were in the shop? I asked the guy behind the till what the best sleeping bag was, and he asked me if we were a couple-" _Oh, he didn't_... "And I said yes, so-"

"What?!" I almost screeched.

"What?" He asked, awfully and ridiculously innocent.

"Why did you say we were a couple?!"

"...Because we are."

"..."

"..."

"...When did this happen?" I asked, thoroughly confused, but not necessarily opposed to the idea. _At all... _

"One, two. A couple, teme, have your maths skills gone?"

"..." I covered my face with one hand, "you fucking stupid idiot." He blinked.

"What?"

"He asked if we were a couple. As in, if we were _in love_." The tanned boy paled before blushing brightly..

"Ooh..."

"You're a baka."

"Okay, well whatever. He said that this was it. It contains heat, so it radiates between us. Isn't that cool?"

"...No. No, dobe."

"Well whatever, get your ass in here."

"_I'm not doing anything you tell me to_-" I quoted him but he cut me off.

"Shut _up_!" I chuckled, crawling over to the surprisingly comfortable looking bed and slid into it, after I shook all the snow off. Hmm. It was comfortable. The relatively soft snow made for a good mattress.

"...Come on, _honey_, get in bed." I smirked at the angry blush form on his cheeks.

"And you call me a pervert." The blonde boy growled, stomping over and jumping in bed too. He glared at me, turning on his side so we weren't facing each other.

"Don't be mad," I murmured, shifting to face him, the beautiful golden skin of his shoulder-beautiful?! I shook my head, clearing my bizarre thoughts, and reached up a hand, pulling him closer.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. This is about body heat, isn't he?"

"..." He begrudgingly moved a bit closer, before realising the heat I was emitting, and turned, pressing the entire length of his body against me, his face buried in my neck.

I tried not to blush, honestly, I did, but when he sighed, his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin, I couldn't stop heat rising in my cheeks.

"You're so warm..." He breathed, his slim but strong arms sliding around my waist, snuggling closer.

I had to will an erection down every time I shifted, and it was the first time I had ever had any reaction to...anyone. Okay, minor lie.

I possibly had feelings before that occasion, but very small, like when I saw my golden haired room mate come out of the shower with a small towel around his waist, or when he was watching a movie and became so wrapped up in it that he cried when his favourite character died.

But that's besides the point.

He quickly fell asleep, while I remained awake, listening to the howl of the wind, and feel the thump of his heart against mine.

I slowly slid into an uneasy sleep, dreams of my partner plaguing my mind.

--

"Teme, oi, teme!" I jumped awake, my wide eyes flicking around the white hole before settling on the worried face of Naruto.

"What...?"

"You were making some weird noises while you were sleeping. Must have been a bad dream." I flinched before nodding.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...No." The blue eyed teen nudged my arm up with his head before shuffling under it, so my arm was around his shoulders and his cheek pressed against my chest.

"...Well, if it's about...you know...You can talk to me." I chuckled, hugging him closer.

"Of course I can, you're the only person I talk to in general." He laughed softly before pulling away, grinning that same shit-eating grin that he'd had all his life, even through the worst of times.

"Okay, So, I think we should be able to get to the summit in possibly 3 days, because we're on the north face, for about 13,000 ft, then another flat glacier to cover before we start the real climbing." I smirked at him.

To be honest, I was quite proud. I remember him when he still couldn't say his alphabet, when I could say it backwards. I was there when he took his first step, and spoke his first word, and had his first kiss stolen...My smirk broadened. By me, by the way.

And now, here he was, talking all technical...All the Uchiha in me had to repress a grin sliding onto my lips. So instead I settled for a, most likely deranged and creepy, looking smile.

"...Teme, that's scary...stop it." I blinked before glaring at him.

"Dobe."

"Let's just melt some snow, yeah?"

"Hn."

"Pass me the gas cooker." I set it up and grabbed some sparkling snow, lobbing it in the pan, watching it slowly melt. "Or do it yourself. Either one." I stretched, rolling my neck, listening to it crack, and chuckling when I saw the teens disgusted face before he proceeded to crack every vertebra.

"Nice."

"Shut up. You're just jealous." He dug around his rucksack before pulling out a few energy bars, chucking me two before opening his, thoughtfully chewing them. They were foul things, congealed brown and green 'health bar's' which looked as healthy as a super mac cheese burger with extra fat.

"Tasty?"

"Yummy." After eating, and drinking, we began assembling ourself for our next shot at the mountain.

Once our clothes were on, rucksacks, goggles and balaclavas in place, we broke through the snow door, and started the trek.

The wind had picked up by now, and the ice was harsh against my revealed skin, and I could see Naruto was suffering as much as me too.

3 hours on, after going up a vertical, pure ice cliff face, we approached the glacier. Christ. I hadn't realised how huge it was.

A vast blanket of jagged towers and icicles jutting out of the smooth ground. Crevasses gaping, like a mouth waiting for food to be dropped in, so it can feed its vast, empty belly.

Shivering, I pressed on, standing close behind the dobe before he moved ahead but only by a few metres. He walked forward a bit, surveying the white/blue ground.

"Okay, we've got to carefully weave through this terrain, because some of it is just very thin ice-" Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the valley, and Naruto disappeared.

My stomach lurched as I was tugged hard, the rope around my waist becoming taut, Naruto's weight making me lose footing. I fell back, my body slamming against the ground making me scream, scrambling at the slippery floor as I slid very quickly towards the hole.

Luckily, I grabbed my pickaxe and slammed them both into the ground. I travelled a bit further before I finally came to a halt, gasping as I tried to gather where I was. My legs were hanging off the edge, my arms reaching forward to secure me in place, and Naruto dangling beneath me.

"Sasuke?!" He called up, worry lacing his voice, "Sasuke, are you okay?!" I snorted. Of course he would worry about me before himself when he was hanging on the edge of oblivion.

"Dobe, what about yourself? How far down to the bottom?"

"I don't know...I can't see..." I dared myself to look, and all I could see was Naruto's orange figure against a black background. Fear sparked through my spine. "Can you pull yourself up?" He asked, his voice light and breathless.

"..." I attempted it, but my arms screamed in pain as I tried. "No..." The plump lips let out a sharp sigh.

"What are we gunna do?"

"I don't know...But do it quick..." My forceps began to quiver with the amount of strain I was putting on them.

"Okay, Sasuke?" I froze. He barely ever used that voice unless he was really serious.

"Yeah?" I called back, nervous.

"I'm going to cut the rope."

"No!" I shouted, my brow furrowing deeply, angry at the stupid hanging idiot for even suggesting it.

"Teme, it's okay, I'll be fine. I think I can see the bottom."

"Liar." I hissed, jerking my hips so he swayed a bit, to show my anger. "Shut up, and stop talking stupid."

"I can't help it, can I? I'm a dobe." He chuckled softly before letting out a breath. "Sticky situation, isn't it?"

"But we'll get out of it."

"Sure you will."

"_We_." I snarled, already feeling tears begin to soak the fabric protecting my face at the very mention of the idiot not being with me.

"I'm going to cut it now, okay, Sasuke?"

"Stop it!" I gasped when I felt him cut the first few strands of the rope. "NARUTO!"

Then I let go.

The breath left my lungs as I became weightless, falling into the darkness. I turned mid-air, to face the stunned blonde, who was falling also. The way he looked suspended like that, his face written with shock and worry, he looked so cute. We plummeted into darkness.

–

The End...

Only joking!

-

My eyes shot open, gasping, my lungs greedily dragging in the air as I shot up, absorbing my surroundings. I was lying at the bottom of a crevasse, the dark blue walls looming over me like a pack of vicious wolves, a narrow beam of sunlight falling on my body.

_Naruto_.

I looked around frantically, my hands searching the ground around me before I saw him lying close by. At first I panicked because he looked dead, his face was uncharacteristically pale and his lips were almost blue but I saw his steady breathing. I rushed over to him, ignoring the pain in my back, and surveyed his body.

He looked alright, apart from his leg. There was a narrow thread of blood across his trousers. I carefully lifted the fabric, thankful to only see that it was a shallow gash, most likely made by a shard of ice on our way down.

"Dobe...Naruto, wake up!" I shook gently him, in case of any wounds I couldn't see, glad when his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Sasu..."

"Yes! Naruto, Christ, you scared me." I gathered him in my arms, softly rocking him, relief exploding through my body.

"Sasuke..." He reached a small hand up, knotting his fingers in the fabric of my clothes as he desperately tried to pull me closer.

"What's wrong? Is anything hurting?" I asked, as I anxiously ran my hands over his face, pressing my palm to his forehead before cupping his cheeks.

"Te-Teme, I'm fine..." He laughed, gently pushing my hands away so they could resume holding him. "I'm ju-just a bit cold..."

"Okay, I'll set up the bed." I grabbed his bag, easing it over his shoulders in case he was in pain, to which he rolled his eyes and shrugged it off quickly, throwing it at me to prove his point and pulled out the two blankets, setting them on a soft piece of snow I had found and zipped it up.

The crevasse floor was pretty big, the whole thing like an hour glass figure, so we had a lot of room, and it was well lit too.

I lay out the bed, the gas cooker near by but not on, the food and most of our equipment which wasn't damaged.

Naruto grinned, stretching, wincing slightly as the material of his trousers rubbed against his wound, and was about to get into bed when I stopped him.

"It's best to remove the most amount of clothing you can, a) because it's wet, and b) because body heat works better skin-on-skin." I watched smugly as heat rushed through the whiskered cheeks, adorning his beautiful face with an equally beautiful blush.

"I'm not-"

"Dobe, just do it." I ordered, while shedding my heavy, wet clothes, shivering as I stood in just my boxers.

"Teme! Get in the bed, you'll freeze!"

"N-n-n-n-no-not t-t-t-ti-till yo-y-y-you g-g-g-get yo-yo-your clo-clo-clothes o-o-o-" I made sure to remember to make Naruto swear that he never heard me say that.

"Alright! Geez, I get it. I'll take my clothes off. Get in bed and warm it up before I do." Nodding, I walked over (to keep my Uchiha dignity) and climbed inside the warm blankets.

Seconds later, I was joined by the shivering, sniffling blonde, who immediately attached to me like a leech, sucking up all my heat as I did the same to his.

We lay there for a few moments, our arms tied around each other's waists, before the smaller teen piped up. It was deliciously warm and having his stunning body so close to mine made me hot with a different kind of feeling.

"Teme, can you put your feet on mine? Their cold." I, once again, stopped a blush from rising, and shuffled my feet over to his but I couldn't reach them with our legs bent, so I had to link our legs together, I had one of his legs trapped between both of mine, his other at the top.

In this position, I managed to reach his feet but we had our crotches pressing firmly against each other.

I almost moaned when the blonde let out a shallow, jagged breath against my pale neck, his arms tightening briefly.

"Are you warmer?" I all but purred in his ear, making him twitch.

"Ye-yeah...much..." We lay like this for a while, relaxing in each other's heat, basking in the aura of the other person. I felt Naruto shiver and snuggle clsoer to me. "Why don't you have a girlfriend...?" He whispered softly against my neck.

"Because I don't need one."

"Why?"

"...I have you." The blonde stilled, frozen to the spot before he relaxed, smiling lazily into my chest.

"Was that a confession I heard, teme?" I snorted, tightening my arms around him so he jerked closer to me.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure you don't want me to warm you up any more?" I was being very bold, but from the looks of it, we'd most likely die in here. I hadn't thought about it. I didn't want too, and I'm sure Naruto didn't either.

"Sasu...You're the reason I don't have a girlfriend, you know. Aren't you a selfish bastard..." I smirked, leaning down so my lips were hovering over his.

"What's wrong, Na-ru-to?" Said boy mewled, his hands diving into my hair, pulling me closer so our lips connected. I groaned as we kissed. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, his soft, slightly wet lips moving against mine was almost enough to make me cum. My hands traced his body, outlining the curves of his hips before my hands settled on his lower back, pulling him closer.

As we both became more confident, I rolled us over, so I was on top, his arms around my neck and mine planted either side of his head as we continued to make out while I used the small amount of control I had over my body to move against him.

"Sasu...Sasu..." He gasped out as I moved from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting his sensitive skin, pulling back only to watch the love bites bloom like roses. I inhaled sharply when I grinded my erection against his, rubbing lightly, watching, fascinated, as he groaned and bucked, yanking my head closer so we could kiss again.

I braced myself on one arm and moved my cool fingertips to his already hard nipples, pinching and teasing them until he was arching off the ground.

"Teme..." He panted as I kissed down his belly, disappearing into the sleeping bag before I was pulled up. I quirked an eyebrow but he simply kissed me needily. "I want your lips on mine, and your hand down there, kay?"

"..." I smirked. Naruto had always liked kissing. I slid my hand down the front of his boxers, grasping his surprisingly large dick, pumping it slowly, slow enough to make him bite me to speed up. "Now, now, I want you to cum when I'm fully sheathed in that tight ass of yours." He must have liked dirty talk, because his eyes practically rolled back as my hot lips pressed against his ear, biting the shell of it and watching him squirm.

I sped up my pace of jerks, and I felt him begin to shiver and twitch beneath me. I smirked, reaching down to the middle of his cock, and tightened my fingers.

A pained scream echoed through the icy cave as I choked off his orgasm, watching his stunning face morph into unbearable pleasure before being denied release.

"No, no, dobe."

"Sasuke!" He snarled, yanking me down and smashing our lips together, kissing me fiercely before rolling his body up so our hips collided, our dicks running smoothly against each other with the perfect friction.

I jerked above him, almost loosing it and collapsing on him before I reached down and ripped his boxers off, then mine and brought one hand to his lips.

"Sorry, dobe, we've gotta go oh-natural."

"I don't mind..." He purred back, wrapping his soft lips around my digits, using his talented tongue to coat them thoroughly. I became mesmerised by watching his hot muscle swirl and rub against my fingers, before he nipped them gently, bringing me back to reality.

He chuckled, before gasping, eyes flying open when I plunged two fingers into his tight entrance. Groaning, he gyrated his hips, desperately searching for his release after being denied his first.

I must have touched his prostate because he arched off the ground, eyes widening, mouth open in a moan.

I smirked, scissoring my fingers before pulling out. I crawled up the tanned body before I was straddling his neck, my dick happily bouncing in front of his face.

"Sasu..." He gasped out before opening his lips, leaning up and swallowing me whole. Not suspecting the onslaught of pleasure, I buckled, falling forward and forcing my dick half way down his throat. Naruto struggled for a moment before swallowing and I felt like I was in heaven. The way his throat tightened in the most luxurious-

I yanked away from him quickly, moments before I came.

"St...stop..." He smiled seductively as I moved down, opening the sleeping bag a bit so I could get in position. "You're so sexy..." I hissed before slowly pushing in. Immediately he jolted, obviously not expecting the size, before I eased in and began a steady rhythm.

He was perfect, beyond perfect. Everything I had imagined.

His tight passage, so hot and oh-so wonderful. I continued thrusting in, trying to stop the pleasure wreaking havoc in my body. I dared myself to look at the blonde, and I really had a hard time keeping it in.

He was splayed against the floor, head tilted to one side, sweat covering his tanned skin, brow furrowed, lips partly open, letting breathless gasps and whimpers escape every time my hips moved against his.

"Naruto..." A loud moan echoed through the cold cave as he twisted, pushing me backwards. Caught by surprise, I fell, seeing stars as the dobe followed with me, slamming down his hips on to mine, impaling himself on me. "Fuck!" I hissed, reaching up to grip his hips as he began to ride me.

His hips rocked back and forth, his body lifting up and being forced back down as he moaned on top of me. All I could do was lie there, pleasure unbearable, my body frozen to do anything.

Then, Naruto leant down, kissing me, humping me harder making me feel like I was going to die, and whispered-

"I love you." I let out a strangled moan as I felt his walls clamp around me as his own cum splattered my chest, but he persevered as I came inside of him. My vision washed white, fireworks exploding in my mind as I was hit with a tidal wave of bliss. I felt my cock twitch, spurting my thick cum inside the small body, coating his walls, some dribbling down the golden thighs.

Naruto collapsed on me, spent, gasping, desperately trying to recover his breath.

I wrapped my shaking arms around him, rolling us over so we were lying next to each other, kind of, (Naruto half on top of me) and zipped up the sleeping bag.

Our pants and gasps for breath were the only sound in the silent crevasse as we lay there, basking in the glory of the orgasm.

"Th-that..." The whiskered boy whispered tiredly, "Was amazing."

"1000% agree." He chuckled softly, snuggling closer, draping one leg over mine, and I could feel my cum dripping down his thigh making me smirk. "I love you too, you know." He glanced up at me, looking, for some reason, honestly shocked.

"...Really?"

"...Dobe, for fucks sake, didn't you realise?" I snorted, pulling him back against my chest. "Of course I love you." He sighed happily, kissing my collar.

"I love you too." Smirking, we fell asleep in each others arms.

–

We continued living at the bottom of the crevasse, every morning was a surprise to wake up, eating, drinking as much snow we could melt before the gas ran out, and making love.

On the fourth day, however, our hopes began to run dry.

Our food ran out, as did our gas, and we were starting to lose hope.

We lay, propped up against the ice, Naruto snuggled against my chest.

"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?"

"I think I'll be happy to die here with you."

"...M-me too..." I tightened my arm around him, pulling his small body as close as possible.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." He smiled softly against my skin, but I could tell that he was tired, and his body was weaker then before. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?!"

"Because...Because if I had cut the rope in time, you wouldn't be here!" I felt his salty tears splash against my chest making me frown. I jerked him up, glaring angrily at him.

"Never say that!" I hissed, pinching his arm, "So what, you would prefer to die down here all by yourself? Alone?" My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If...If I know you were okay," He reached up a delicate hand, which was trembling slightly, and rested it against my cheek, "Then I would die content."

My own tears slid down my cheeks as I reached forward, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a tight, loving embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you more." I chuckled softly.

"See you on the other side. Night Naru."

"On the other side...Night Sasu."

–

I woke, which, for a start, was mildly surprising, I saw a bright light shining in my arms.

_Hmm...So this is what it's like to die_. I mused, before panicking. I looked to the side before relaxing again. Okay, it was all good. Naruto was still here. Nothing mattered unless Naruto was by my side.

"Are you okay?" My eyes shot open._ Excuse me, what?! _What the fuck was Kakashi doing in heaven? "Oi!" A sharp kick reached my side making me growl. Oh great, I was sent to hell-well fuck you too, God!

I frowned, cracking my eyes open to see that same, stupid triangle head that I had had to look at for the passed 13 years.

"What do you want?" I growled, wrapping my arms tightly around my precious dobe. "Go away, I don't want you upsetting my heaven." A confused look appeared on the masked man's face.

"...We're here to rescue you?" I gapped, before shaking my sleeping koi.

"Dobe, dobe!" He blinked, looking at me with a love sick expression making me laugh. "We've been rescued!" A look of total shock appeared on that stunning face.

"Ahem...Is this an...awkward time?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head making me want to punch him.

"What? Gah!" Naruto blushed, yanking the blanket up to his neck.

"Come on, koi, let's go home." The blonde gazed up at me happily.

"Yeah, let's." We dressed quickly and rushed towards our old sensei.

"How did you find us?" My koi asked, while sitting on my lap, my arms tightened around his waist as we were air lifted to safety.

"Well," The silver man's eyes flashed towards me. "Well, do you remember when you fell over the TV cord, and got concussion?" My fists clenched tightly, pulling the dobe closer to me, protectiveness coursing through my veins.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sasuke got a-" _Shit_. "Micro chip implanted in the back of your neck."_ Fuck. Shit. Piss. __**Bollocks**__._

"WHAT?!"

"Dobe-"

"You got WHAT put in me!?"

"A mini comput-"

"WHY!?"

"So that if you ever got lost, I could find you." The blue eyes sparkled, softening from anger to devotion.

"...That...That's kinda...sweet."

"Yeah, course it is. Remember..." My nails bit into my skin when I remembered the incident, "Remember, when those _bastards_ tried to..._rape_-" I choked off, furious. "I couldn't let you out of my sight, so I got it installed, so that if you ever went missing..."

"Shh..." The blonde smiled, wrapping his arms around my head and snuggling me against his chest so I could hear his heart beat. It had always calmed me, even when we were younger. I had been 1yrs, and he had been a baby still, I had always crawled into his cot and hugged him, his head against my chest.

We entered the helicopter and sat down, and I heard Naruto gasp. Glancing down, I saw just how far we had fallen, and just how big the crevasse was. It was vast.

"You two are really lucky we found you." Kakashi smiled warmly at us. "I'm guessing the crevasse...tightened your bond?"

"Urm..." The blonde grinned, tilting his head back so it rested on my shoulder, his lovely eyes gazing at me adoringly, "Yeah, you could say that..."

"Hn. Dobe."

We sighed, relaxing into the helicopter ride as we left our, almost, icy tomb. As soon as we got back, I moved all of his things into my house, while he was in the bath, of course.

–

Three day's later, I proposed, and my beautiful Naru said yes. We've been together ever since. And we will be forever on.

YAY! Done! I've had this for a while but I thought that I might as well post it.

Sorry for The crappy lemon-I thought it was bad but for some reason this story has a repelant for any attempt at good sex so...

This was based on a movie called "Touch The Void" Though...it doesn't have steameh sasunaru-ness in it, but very awe inspiring.

Thanks for reading, review if ya feel the need.

* * *

* * *


End file.
